1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of display technique, in particular, to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate, wherein the array substrate is provided with gate lines and data lines arranged in a crisscrossed pattern. The gate lines and data lines encircle pixel units. Each of the pixel units includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The color filter substrate is provided with a black matrix and a color filter layer, wherein the color filter layer includes red regions, green regions and blue regions. A process for manufacturing the display panel includes steps of manufacturing the array substrate, manufacturing the color filter substrate, assembling the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the like.
It has been found that an aligning error easily occurs when assembling the array substrate and the color filter substrate, which results in a poor display of the display device. Specifically, the aligning error occurs between the pixel electrodes on the array substrate and the color filter layer on the color filter substrate, such that the pixel electrode within one pixel unit on the array substrate directly faces a plurality of regions of different colors of the color filter layer on the color filter substrate, causing light passing through the pixel electrode to assume different colors and resulting in undesirable color mixing phenomenon in the display device. On the other hand, the aligning error also occurs between the gate lines, the data lines and thin film transistors on the array substrate and black matrix on the color filter substrate, such that the black matrix is not able to completely cover the gate lines, the data lines and the thin film transistors, resulting in undesirable phenomenon such as reduced transmittance and light leakage in the display device.